


Enjoying the Office

by RoseFairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFairy/pseuds/RoseFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy both work in the Ministry Office and they've been in a relationship for years, a relationship that's just recently been revealed to her friends. When Draco is given a promotion and an office of his own Hermione decides to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the Office

“This is a really bad idea,” Draco muttered, loosening his tie as he stepped onto the lift that would take him back to his recently acquired office. An office that he would likely lose if he couldn’t cooperate Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Since they’d all started working at the Ministry they’d learned to tolerate each other but that didn’t necessarily mean he wanted to spend gads of time with them. Especially not when it had been less than a week since they’d found out about his secret relationship with Hermione Granger.

But England had just been chosen to host the following years Quidditch World Cup, the first held since Voldemort’s downfall. And a World Cup in England meant that the Department of Magical Games and Sports, which Draco was now co-head of, and the Auror Department where Harry and Ron were, would have to work together for nearly a year to get everything prepared.

It was enough to make Draco wish he’d never been given the dratted promotion to co-head. As an underling he wouldn’t have been expected to deal with the Aurors nearly as much.

When he finally reached his office he slammed his door open and then slammed it shut behind him. “Fuck this!” he finally shouted as he ripped his tie off and threw it against the wall.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a sultry chuckle in response. He spun around only to find Hermione in his chair, her legs up on his desk and crossed at the ankles. His eyes travelled up her body, noting that her black heels were impossibly high and her skirt was riding up, showing a tantalizing amount of leg.

Draco was so busy trailing his eyes up her body and landing on a remarkable display of cleavage that hear nearly missed it when she finally spoke. “What exactly are you fucking?”

“Huh?” Draco finally tore his eyes away from her breasts. He might have been unable to if she hadn’t uttered such a filthy word. Hermione Granger almost never cursed.

Hermione slowly uncrossed her ankles and set her feet on the ground. “When you walked up you said “fuck this.” I hope you were talking about me.”

Draco gulped. He was suddenly harder than he’d been since their last encounter and she hadn’t even touched him yet. Just the idea that she was in his office wearing an outfit that practically begged him to bend her over his desk…well it was erotic to say the least.

“I am loving this new side of you and it kills me to say it but today is not a good day for this. I have to meet with Harry and Ron in less than an hour and we’re meeting here. I think they finally know they have no choice but to accept our relationship but I doubt they’ll˗”

“Sit down,” Hermione commanded. She stood up and slammed her hands down on the table, glaring at the blonde until he complied.

Hermione walked around the desk until she stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. He couldn’t help but gape at her. Sure she’d worn sexy lingerie for him before but the way her normal business clothes had been altered was just sinful.

Her black high heels were strappy and higher than she’d ever worn before. Even when she was standing her skirt was barely covering her bum and the buttons on her blouse were straining over her breasts with more than a peek of her lacy black bra exposed.

“What’s this all about?” he asked when he finally regained the ability to speak. He reached out to run a hand along her leg and she swatted him away.

“No touching until I tell you to. Now give me your wand.” When Draco didn’t move Hermione whipped her wand out from where it was holding her hair up in a messy bun. He was distracted by watching her curls tumble down that he barely noticed when she Disarmed him and threw his wand behind the desk.

“Now I want you to take a seat.” She shot a pointed look towards the chair he had for visitors, a straight backed wooden thing with very little padding. She had a feeling he’d chosen that one for his guests so he’d look even more imposing in the ornate leather chair that looked like it belonged in a throne room and not an office.

Draco smirked up at her. “What are you going to make me do now?” he murmured.

Hermione took a few steps toward him and bent forward, giving him a very generous view of her cleavage. “I suppose you’ll just have to wait and find out, won’t you?” she winked and that’s when Draco’s arms were jerked behind his back.

Draco’s mouth dropped open and he stared up at her as she continued to hover over him. “Did you just tie me up Granger? Someone feeling kinky today, isn’t she?” he teased.

Hermione smirked and then stepped forward so that she had one leg on each side of Draco’s body. Then she flipped up her skirt and lowered herself onto the bulge that was straining against Draco’s dress pants. “You don’t get to tease me today,” Hermione murmured in his ear. “I get to be in control. And if you try to take that control from me I will charm your pants off and leave you here for Harry and Ron to find,” she added as she rocked herself against Draco’s erection.

Draco groaned and his eyes fell shut. “I’ll do whatever you want me to Miss Granger.”

“Don’t get too cocky,” Hermione said as she removed herself from Draco’s lap. And slipped a blindfold over his eyes. “I thought you liked it when I got cocky,” Draco teased.

A few beats later and Hermione hadn’t said a word. Draco wondered if she’d made good on her threat to lock him in there with a hard dick and his hands tied behind his back but with the blindfold he couldn’t see a thing. “Are you still there?”

He was met with silence and a cold breeze. The witch really did Vanish my clothes and leave he thought just before all his thought processes disappeared with a puff of warm air against his thigh.

An involuntary groan left his throat when he felt the unmistakable sensation of a warm mouth enveloping his cock. Sure Hermione had gone down on him before, more times than he could count, but she preferred to just ride him to completion. And she’d certainly never tied him down and blindfolded him before.

His muscles coiled as she slowly took him deeper, inch by inch until her lips brushed against his balls. “How the fuck?” he managed to breath out. No one had ever managed to deep throat him before and he grinned at the knowledge that Hermione likely had to have researched sex magic in order to get it done. Then all thoughts fled once again when she dragged her mouth off and then back on in a tortuously slow pace.

Draco wanted nothing more than to fist his hands in her hair, not to guide her since she was doing a damn good job on her own, but just so he could have something to hold onto.

It was fantastic how the blindfold heightened his sensitivity. How he couldn’t guess what her hot little mouth and tongue would do next. His heart raced as her tongue lapped out, circling the head of his cock and then trailing down his shaft. Then she took every inch in again and again until Draco nearly stopped breathing. Then suddenly all the pressure stopped and he heard her stand up and step away.

When his blindfold was removed he saw her there, leaning against his desk and staring at him like she hadn’t just given him the best damn blow job ever received and then ended it just minutes, maybe even seconds, before he came. “What the hell was that?” he finally croaked.

“I didn’t give you permission to speak. And you didn’t address me as Ms. Granger. Therefore you desperately deserve to be punished.” Hermione gave him an appraising look. “Your punishment is to get me off. But you have to do it while you’re still tied to that chair.”

“How˗” The question fell from his lips as he watched her shimmy out of her black lace panties before she hiked up her skirt and sat on the desk with her legs splayed open. Then with a flick of her wand his chair was so moved so close to the desk that his knees hit the dark stained wood. But he didn’t care, barely even noticed now that he was right there where both of them wanted him to be.

He leaned forward and let his lips ghost up and down her inner thighs. When he got oh so close to his destination he stopped and smirked up at her.

Then suddenly her legs dropped and her hand was in his hair, pulling his head back. “Damn it Malfoy, I thought you understood the rules. If you do as I say then I will ride you so hard we’ll risk being heard even over the Silencing Charm I cast on your office. If you don’t put your mouth to use right now I am leaving you high, dry and hard.”

When she let go of his hair and propped her legs back up he took no time in following her demands. He leaned forward and forcefully licked her from clit to slit, returning to the nub when she moaned. He laved the little nub with his tongue, pausing every few seconds to change the pressure. He pulled back for a few second and then dove right back in, pressing his tongue deep inside her tight channel, thrusting his tongue until she was arching off his desk.

And then he pulled his mouth away just enough to whisper a spell, suddenly thankful that he’d been taught wandless magic. Once the circulation was back in his arms he made his move. Draco stood up, kicked his chair away and pulled Hermione off the desk in one quick motion. Before Hermione could even protest he kissed her on the lips and whispered in her ear. “Sorry but I’m changing the rules Ms. Granger.”

Then he spun her around and bent her over the desk, smirking when her tiny skirt didn’t move from where it was hiked up around her waist. He gently smacked her exposed bottom and then bent over her to whisper in her ear.

Draco reached down to cup her sex, letting his fingers tease her folds as he spoke. He tried to ignore the way her hips would occasionally thrust backwards toward his rigid member but he made no move to penetrate her, not yet. “I’m not going to use magic to force you to comply but I want you to place your hands right here on the desk. No touching anything else, not even yourself, until I tell you to. Is that clear?”

Hermione loudly slammed her hands on his desk where’d indicated and he stepped to the side to admire the view. Her heels were still in place and the way she was face first on the table made for the perfect position. Then she turned to face him, one flushed cheek pressed against the wood and he was nearly blown away from the look of need in her eyes. “Come on Draco. We don’t have much time before your meeting and I need you.”

That spurred Draco to action more than anything else could. Within seconds he was positioned behind her, one hand grasping his cock while the other slid around to brush against her clit and slip down further to make sure she was still ready for him.

“So fucking wet for me,” he whispered as he gently ran the tip of his penis against her slick folds. And then, before she could yell at him for teasing her, he thrust into her damp heat.

He started a slow and tortuous pace, sliding in inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt and then pulling out just as slowly.

He felt it when Hermione arched her back but didn’t stop her when she pushed back against him, forcing him inside her in a much faster pace. And that’s when he finally lost control.

Draco dug his fingers into her hips and started a furious pace. Hermione’s moans as he’d pull out and then thrust back in suggested she was enjoying it just as much.

As sweat beaded on his brow he pulled her back a few inches to give her more space. “Touch yourself for me,” he whispered. Then he Vanished all her clothes so he could kiss down the back of her neck and reach around to cup a breast, fingers stroking the already pebbled nipple.

Though he couldn’t see what Hermione was doing with her hands he could imagine. She had to know how close he was to his own release so she wouldn’t be gentle or slow. She’d slip her fingers down to her clit and would furiously work it, desperate for them to both reach their peaks at the same time.

Just minutes later her moans turned to pants and then a high pitched keen as her orgasm hit. He followed seconds later, grunting with each buck of his hips. He had just enough energy to pull out of Hermione and then pull her into his arms before they collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Hermione smiled up at him. “That didn’t go exactly as I had planned but I guess we christened your office all the same.”

“We’ll have to do it again someday.” He bent down to kiss her when the knocking started.

Hermione lunged for her wand and jumped to her feet, sending spells all around to clean up the office and herself. Draco watched as if in a daze while she conjured her clothes back on and made sure the skirt was back to an appropriate length.

Draco finally spun into action when someone pounded on the door. “Oy! I don’t have all day!” Ron’s voice echoed into the room.

“Glad I didn’t hear that earlier,” Draco whispered as he zipped up his pants even though the charm on the room meant Ron and Harry wouldn’t hear them even though they could hear Ron and Harry. “Little Draco probably would have deflated if he’d heard Weasley’s voice while we were doing that.”

Hermione rolled his eyes and stepped forward to give Draco a kiss. “I’ll meet you at my place after work,” she whispered. “And try not to kill Harry and Ron. I spent way too much of my life keeping those two alive. I don’t want all my hard work going to waste.”

Then she flipped open the door and smiled at her two friends. “Sorry about that boys. Draco and I were just having a meeting.” Then she sauntered away without another word.

Harry and Ron turned accusing eyes on him and Draco could tell they knew exactly what kind of meeting he’d just been having with Hermione. But he didn’t let that stop the famous Malfoy smirk.

“Come into my office Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. You’ll be pleased to know that a Scourgify Charm was just used to clean the chair. And the desk.”


End file.
